


僭越之墙 03

by Thalia1229



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia1229/pseuds/Thalia1229
Summary: 纽特想起那个混淆着雪松，苦艾酒与佛手柑的晚上，暴虐与原始欲望将平静的水面打破，相互纠缠的兄弟坠入深海。他们冲动轰烈的关系交织着绝对的占有与垄断，逐步演化成共生的阴阳两极，缺一不可。





	僭越之墙 03

**Author's Note:**

> 狂热发情期 畸形恋情

*【26岁与18岁】

城堡是中世纪的装潢。餐室内的吊顶铜灯与新文艺复兴风格的镀金壁炉在烛台火光之下流动着奢华的金铜光华。实心橡木的桌椅与铺陈的哥白林地毯将宾客分散开来，觥筹交错间纽特惶然的躲藏在角落，游离于人群之外。挂毯上讲述了奥德赛英雄尤利西斯的故事，纽特小心翼翼的摩挲了几下，越发茫然。

他不知为何被邀请而来，他对一切都感到陌生，可所有人都对他的存在习以为常。

人群一阵喧哗，纽特回首，看见城堡的主人信步走进餐室。英挺高大的男人有着双灰蓝色的眼睛，淡漠又矜贵。纷纷有宾客上前致礼，但男人只是疏离有加的轻勾嘴角。他目光逡巡了一圈，微微皱眉，低头向身旁的侍者询问着什么。那位侍者跟着转头，恰恰与纽特目光相接。纽特顿时紧张了起来，又往后缩了缩，却看见侍者朝男人说了句什么，那男人便直接调转身子朝他走了过来。

纽特眨了眨眼，屏住了呼吸，手不小心撞上矮桌的烛台，被火光燎了一下。

没有痛感。

纽特抿了抿嘴，滞在原地。

他在这个地方失去了嗅觉、味觉与痛觉。烟熏小羊排，海盐戚风蛋糕，女士香氛与火，所有的一切，他都感受不到。

一愣神的功夫男人已行至眼前，他理了理纽特的领结，又抚开他胡乱垂于眼侧的棕发，指腹摩挲过纽特的眼睫让他不自觉的翕动睫毛。“你又迟到了。”男人垂眸叹了口气，随后抓过纽特的手腕将他扯入怀里，轻吻上纽特的嘴唇。

万籁俱寂。

男人的嘴唇微薄而柔软，携着雪松的气息席卷纽特的心神，让他不自觉张开嘴任男人长驱而入。最后一丝光源在男人捧住他的脸缠绵悱恻时被那抹灰蓝的颜色替代。他有触觉。纽特无措的睁大眼，试图看清男人的脸，世界渐渐黑暗。

“梦到我了吗？”

忒修斯的声音忽远忽近最后舔舐上纽特的耳垂。男孩有些痒，咯咯笑着转身印上哥哥的唇小口舔咬着。“梦到你亲我了。”忒修斯低笑了声，托住纽特的屁股将他拉向自己，两人晨间勃起的欲望在阳光与鸟鸣中依靠对方的双手获得了释放。

“起来了。”忒修斯穿好衬衫才回去摸摸纽特的额角，将仍然沉浸于释放余韵的男孩唤醒，“给我打好领带，然后我送你去学校。”

“噢。”纽特抓了抓头发，从床边滑下，趔趄了几步却有些腿软，直冲冲撞进忒修斯怀里，索性耍赖似的将他的衣服揉乱，踮脚勾住男人的脖子，发出些无意味的哼叫。忒修斯无言，又安抚的拍拍纽特的背。

 

*

“梦里我和你都在城堡里。你是城堡的主人，所以我很自由，可以在城堡里到处游荡。”纽特颇有些忿忿的坐在副驾驶座上，下巴抵着安全带，手里抓着本《The Crucible》，状似认真的看书却又忍不住控诉着：“——我在学校的时间是我的私人时间，你不能总是拜托各位老师照看我，约束我。”

忒修斯踩下刹车，将车稳稳停在校门口，示意纽特可以下车了。“如果我是城堡的主人，你一辈子都别想见到城堡外面的天空。”

纽特默然，半晌脸上浮现出羞赧莫名的绯红。他解开安全带侧身握住忒修斯的手，像小时候一样重重将嘴唇砸在忒修斯脸侧，又拿红棕色的额发蹭了蹭忒修斯的耳朵：“——呆在只有我们的城堡里面吗？”

“那也不错。”

 

*

“如果你无法控制自己上课迟到的次数，至少该记得来按时考试！”雅各布将身子探出窗外，戳了戳纽特的背。小斯卡曼德先生无理由缺席World Culture and Geography的期末考试，最终付出了代价——他整个上午的课都将在走廊上度过。

纽特恹恹地站着，尽量挺胸抬头维持英国绅士应有的气度，却因为饥饿而有些萎靡。“雅各布，你有什么点心吗？”说这话只是客套，纽特老早就看见雅各布的抽屉里藏着盒包装精美的蜂蜜公爵贩卖曲奇。

可雅各布显然有些犹豫，“有是有…但…事实上…”他抓了抓头发，手伸进抽屉里摸了摸曲奇盒上精致的缎带蝴蝶结。“这盒曲奇是给奎妮的…”

“奎妮？奎妮·戈德斯坦恩？”纽特转身直视好友，“你喜欢她？”

雅各布有些措手不及，因为纽特毫不避讳的直言而躁红了脸，说话也结巴了起来：“——是、是的，奎妮是这个世界上最好的女孩儿。”他最后的几个字近乎低吼的叫了出来，令教室的其他人纷纷转头打量他，更令雅各布感到尴尬。

纽特显然对这个话题很感兴趣，他将手肘撑在窗台上作洗耳恭听状，“我从未见你们出去约会过。”

“不，奎妮与我不是那样的关系。”雅各布说道这里情绪有些低落，“她的姐姐似乎并不待见我…”

“蒂娜？她们的关系的确不错。”

“噢、噢，蒂娜，对。蒂娜希望奎妮的另一半是位优秀的Alpha，而不是平庸的Beta…”雅各布趴在桌子上，有气无力的说道。

“可是你还是喜欢奎妮，为什么？”

“为什么？”雅各布呐呐，对纽特的问话感到费解。“喜欢这个事情从不问为什么。”

“可是你得不到回应的，我是说，蒂娜不允许你们在一起。”

“听着，纽特。”雅各布听着纽特的话，突然有些气闷。“——我从未想过奎妮需要给我回应，爱情并不是如此自私的事情。我送她她喜爱的曲奇，是因为希望她能因为这份礼物感到开心，并不是要以此要挟她与我交往。”

“我单方面享受付出的快乐。”

纽特还欲说些什么，雅各布却已经转过身不再理会他。

好吧。纽特知道自己把事情搞砸了，甚至惹怒了这位平日里宽厚老实的朋友。可他仍然无法理解雅各布口中无私慷慨的爱情。

如果这才是爱情，那忒修斯和自己又是什么？

纽特想起那个混淆着雪松，苦艾酒与佛手柑的晚上，暴虐与原始欲望将平静的水面打破，相互纠缠的兄弟坠入深海。他们冲动轰烈的关系交织着绝对的占有与垄断，逐步演化成共生的阴阳两极，缺一不可。

 

*

“所以他标记了你，然后失踪了。”

纽特点点头，松软的头发有些湿润，覆在后颈处，遮住那一小块散发着异香的皮肤。沉郁的雪松包裹着佛手柑，几乎要碾灭那抹清香。

蒂娜想起了那个信息素是雪松的Alpha，纽特的哥哥，那个身材颀长笔挺如松的男人。在仅有的几次擦肩里，他总是副矜贵冷淡的样子，连衣角都带着凛冽的风。很难将他与纽特口中那个偏执疯狂的男人联系在一起。

纽特接过蒂娜递给他的热茶，捧着轻抿了一口，本应浓醇的茶香却在他嘴里索然无味，微烫的温度灼到舌尖的伤口，反而呛出了几滴泪。

“怎么了？是太烫了吗？我很抱歉…”蒂娜见状有些慌乱，小心翼翼将杯子从纽特手里接过来，看着他泛红的眼圈显得有些手足无措。这不能怪她，蒂娜想。纽特的模样天生就让人产生保护珍藏的欲望，眼下这样沾污了情欲从云端坠下的样子更令人不可自制的想要触碰他。她尽力抑制住心底那些莫名的悸动，心知这是Alpha对Omega信息素本能的向往而非是情感的碰撞。

纽特埋下头，舌尖微微有些发麻。“抱歉，可以让我一个人待会儿吗？”

蒂娜仍有些担忧的将茶放回桌子上，“有什么需要可以叫我。”见纽特没有理会，她也只能叹了口气，退出了房间。

纽特深吸了口气，后颈的腺体又开始隐隐发烫。他勉强走到厕所想洗把脸。他的发情期才刚刚开始，初次发情通常持续五到七天，而那个标记他的Alpha从第二天起就不知所踪。

他开始渴望那管装着抑制剂的玻璃针管，又想起它早就在忒修斯的暴怒之下七零八碎，透明的液体泼在纽特身上，冰冰凉凉的东西顺着皮肤渗进骨头里像刀子贴着骨头一寸一寸刮去感觉神经，让他行动都开始迟缓。纽特还记得他在忒修斯面前故作冷静的拿出抑制剂，示意自己打算以抑制剂度过第一次发情期。

“没有理由，哥哥。我只是想这么做。”

他不知道他在犹豫什么，也许只算次可笑的试探，实践雅各布口中的喜欢。

“你疯了吗？”忒修斯的脸猛地阴沉下来，周围的气压瞬间因为他爆发的Alpha信息素而压得纽特有些呼吸困难，铺天盖地的巨浪当头打下，他像只游船，即将被拆得七零八散。

纽特眼睁睁的看见忒修斯掰断抑制剂针管，掌心划出的血痕和渗出的鲜血随后都抹在纽特的衣服上。丝帛撕裂的声音伴着扯落的纽扣掷地声混淆在一起，就像某种原始的交欢礼前奏，首领走向他赤裸的配偶，在万众欢呼中将性器嵌入对方的身体，交融的气味与直达灵魂的强势侵袭彻底主宰承受者的属从。

多可怕。

纽特揉了揉手腕。他清晰的记得这场强奸的所有细节。

也许不能叫强奸，纽特想。他们两个乱伦者在这场漫长的鱼水交欢里各司其职，分担疼痛的快意与高潮的窒息感。忒修斯拿领带绑住他手的时候本该捅向男人胸膛的手肘滞顿了。忒修斯将他压在床上令他像母狗一样跪趴承欢时他的腰放软了。忒修斯将他操到高潮插进他生殖腔成结时他就像个真正满足的性瘾者一样尖叫呻吟，痛哭失声。

他可快活了。

哪怕他幡然醒悟这段畸形扭曲的性伴侣关系甚至无法以常人口中至高无上的纯洁爱情来定义，纽特仍然选择封锁自己思考与感知的能力像个无知无觉的象牙塔囚者一般渴望忒修斯的肌肤与他的炽热。

轰然绽开的佛手柑香气迅速弥漫整个房间，第二波发情期在纽特近乎痴狂的遐想中到来。后穴的空虚与瘙痒并非是他的理性就能违背的东西。生理衡定的天性绝对凌驾于凡人的爱恨情仇与各色情感，在忒修斯缺席日子里纽特只能抛却任何尊严去寻求宽慰。他颤抖着褪下裤子将手指捅进那个温热发软的小穴，淌出的淫水极大的帮助了润滑，使纽特几乎不费吹灰之力就完成了拓进。他曲膝跪在地上，冰冷的瓷砖与火热的身体一经碰触便刺激着前段小股流出些体液，却不足以支撑起一次射精。只有后面才可以，纽特突然悲哀的意识到这样远高于一个男性的Omega本能，象征着强烈兽性的进化残缺，才催生出了像他这样的怪物。

手指根本无法替代被忒修斯的巨大性器开发过的、食髓知味的后穴。他的哥哥长达数年的驯化调教早就让这副身体变得只能适应他一个人的侵犯。

“哥哥…”纽特涣散到失神的眼神毫无焦点的散落，他抽噎着大开双腿，想象着被忒修斯插入体内，被操软骨头化作春水，被一股脑射进大半精液在生殖腔然后怀上忒修斯的孩子，被忒修斯从身到心由内而外的征伐侵略，最后被忒修斯关在只有他一个人的城堡。

床上也行。

纽特依靠自己的幻想终于卑微求得一次高潮。他似哭非哭的呜咽着抽出手指，勉强套上裤子靠坐在墙边，高潮余韵带来的轻微抽搐感持续折磨着他，他尝试站起来，却眼前一黑。

 

*

“抑制剂的效果是暂时的，我们得找到那个标记他的人。”

“怎么才能找到他？”

纽特醒来时床边两个熟悉的人影逐渐清晰。邓布利多与蒂娜终止了交谈，仿佛心有所感似的同时看向纽特。

邓布利多拍拍蒂娜的肩膀，示意她可以暂时离开。“我们要展开一次作为Omega的对话。”

纽特低头等待着，直至蒂娜关上门才闷闷发声。

“蒂娜是个有责任感的好Alpha。”

“那你的Alpha呢？”

我的Alpha。纽特被这个叫法逗笑了，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，鼓起勇气抬头对上邓布利多的眼睛。

“——我被一个根本不爱我的Alpha标记了。”

“心甘情愿。”


End file.
